


Family

by ermengarde



Series: lions, not tigers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala’s always been the place where the Winchesters feel most like a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The car was dark and the quiet rumble of the engine was the only noise as they rolled on down the road. The last hunt hadn’t gone all that well; sure the monster had been killed and Sammy was safe on the seat beside him, but Sammy had been hurt and Daddy had been angry – slamming around the motel room, packing quickly and roughly and Sammy had been frightened. More frightened than he had been when they’d all been out in the forest, and he was pretty sure that there were still marks from where Sammy had been clinging on to him so tightly as Daddy grabbed their clothes and his guns.

Being a Winchester meant being brave, and never complaining, and always being ready to leave at any moment. He tried to help Sammy keep ready, keep his stuff together, but it was difficult and Sammy was only little; he got distracted when he played.

He settled more, snuggling into the blanket beside Sammy and looked up out of the window at the bright stars passing in the black sky overhead. Sammy always picked one of the stars - _Spica_ \- and said that Mommy was up there, looking down on them. He liked that idea, someone who loved them up in the big, wide, sky watching over them.

The hunt had been cold, and damp and more than a little frightening, even though he’d never told Sammy that he was scared, but the car was warm and safe; with them all bundled up in the back seat and Daddy driving up front. Driving always made Daddy happier, calmer. Sometimes he’d even hum, if he thought that they were sound asleep in the back.

Sammy’s warm little-boy hand curled round his arm and pulled him in closer. They were safe now, all in the big black car, warm and together. _Family_


End file.
